This invention relates to ski pants covers detachably put on ski pants.
Generally, ski pants are prepared in a triplex structure as follow, in view of cold-proofing and water repellency against snow and also for good functions. That is, ski pants are formed of a front cloth made of water repellent material, a heat retaining material which is coated with plastic material for water repellency and heat retaining purpose, and a lining cloth having elastic property for smooth insertion of the foot when put on. And in recent years, at the stage of designing ski pants, it came to be regarded very important that consideration is given not only to the pursuit of performance but also to fashionability and colors.
By the way, it is usual practice that ski pants are made of comparatively thick cloth and sewn rigidly. Because of the foregoing, the ski pants themselves cannot be worn in a reversible manner. Accordingly, it was almost impossible to change colors with ease, designs, etc. in accordance with necessity by using only one pair of ski pants.